Tersenyumlah Pada Indonesia
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Pernahkah kau tersenyum pada negara ini? Apakah selama ini kau hanya selalu mengeluh? Apa yang Indonesia pikirkan bila tahu kau tidak mencintainya? Warning: Drabbel, Reader's POV, no plot, gaje. RnR please!


Bacalah fic ini yg dibuat sebagai pelarian padahal seharusnya aku belajar buat presentasi besok. Fic ini mungkin akan cukup 'ngena'. Maaf kalau menyinggung perasaan, ini juga fic terpendek yg pernah aku buat.

Warning: Drabble, Reader's POV, OC! Male Indonesia, Gaje, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Indonesia itu punyaku tahu, punyaku! *dilindes tank TNI

* * *

><p><strong>Tersenyumlah Pada Indonesia<strong>

Pernahkah kamu memikirkan tentang Negara ini? Negara yang terletak di garis khatulistiwa dan diberkahi dengan banyak hal. Pernahkah kamu memikirkan apa saja yang sudah Negara ini lalui hingga saat ini? Berapa banyak luka yang ia terima? Berapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan?

Apakah jawabannya tidak?

Apakah selama ini kamu hanya selalu mengeluh? Mengeluh dan mengeluh, membandingkan Negara ini dengan Negara lain yang lebih sejahtera?

Perfilman yang jelek, pemerintahan yang kacau, ekonomi yang buruk?

Apakah selama ini kamu hanya selalu mengeluh dan menyalahkan Negara ini?

"Kenapa aku terlahir di Indonesia?" seringkah kamu berpikir begitu?

Hingga kau berpikir untuk tinggal di Negara lain, begitu? Mungkin kau akan menjadi lebih makmur, tidak hidup sulit, sekolah murah, mencari kerja gampang. Bila dibandingkan dengan Indonesia, apa yang bisa kau banggakan?

Kau pikir apa yang Indonesia pikirkan bila ia tahu kau berpikir begitu?

Ia hanya akan tersenyum pilu dan meminta maaf.

Maaf karena kau mengalami hidup yang sulit. Semuanya serba mahal, semuanya serba uang. Banyak bencana, banyak kemiskinan. Indonesia bahkan tak bisa memberimu daftar apa saja salahnya padamu.

Tapi, benarkah itu salahnya?

Padahal Indonesia adalah Negara yang kaya, Negara yang kuat.

Siapa yang membuatnya lemah? Membuatnya menangis? Membuatnya miskin?

Bukankah itu kita?

Membabat hutannya, menggeruk pulaunya. Mengambil uangnya, mencoreng namanya.

Lalu kita menyalahkan dia? Ya, kita selalu menyalahkan dia. Entah berapa cacian dan makian yang sudah kita keluarkan untuk Negara ini.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan kita.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangannya agar bisa lepas dari penjajahan. Masa yang begitu sulit, hingga tersenyum pun sulit.

Pernahkah kau mengucapkan "terima kasih" atas perjuangannya.

Tidak kan?

Kau tidak pernah peduli, menganggap upacara sebagai hal yang merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu. Padahal itu hanya berdiri saja, sementara Negara ini harus membuang begitu banyak darah dan air mata demi terciptanya sebuah kemerdekaan.

Indonesia selalu berusaha memberimu yang terbaik, meski mungkin bagimu itu selalu kurang dari cukup.

Jadi, kau hanya bisa mengeluh. Membuatnya merasa sedih dan berjuang lebih keras, agar suatu saat kau bisa tersenyum padanya dan menghargai apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Cercaan, makian, itu yang selalu ia terima.

Ia hanya berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri sambil terus tersenyum sementara kau tak peduli dengan semua luka yang ia derita, tapi tak apa, ia akan terus berjuang.

Dengan berharap kau pun bisa tersenyum kembali padanya.

Meski ditindas dan dihimpit Negara besar, dikejar-kejar hutang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bukankah Indonesia masih berjuang?

Ia terus tersenyum dan berjuang keras.

Begitu riang setiap harinya, hingga kau mungkin tak percaya betapa banyak luka yang ia derita.

Rasa sakit yang tak bisa kau bayangkan. Bukan hanya itu, luka itu biasa, tapi cercaan dan hinaan dari warganya sendiri yang selalu melukai Indonesia. Yang Indonesia bisa lakukan hanya melapangkan dada dan terus melangkah ke depan, meski semua orang selalu ragu apakah ia akan berhasil atau tidak.

Karena Negara ini sedang berjuang keras untuk hidup, demi kamu, demia aku, demi semuanya. Meski semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya, hanya memandang Indonesia sebagai Negara terbelakang, payah dan miskin tapi itu tidak benar.

Ada gempa dahsyat, Indonesia masih bangkit. Pemerintahan runtuh, Indonesia masih ada. Dipecah belahpun, Indonesia dengan sendirinya akan kembali bersatu.

Bukankah itu hebat? Kenapa kau tidak memberinya pujian? Jangan bandingkan dengan Negara lain, Negara ini sudah sangat hebat, lebih hebat dari yang kau tahu.

Bukankah ia sudah berjuang dengan keras? Dengan segala beban dan luka yang ia terima?

Tidakkah kau pikir sudah cukup air mata yang ia tumpahkan?

Karena itu sekarang…

Raihlah tangannya, meski ia tidak pernah mengulurkan tangan.

Hapuslah air matanya, meski ia selalu tersenyum.

Balutlah lukanya, meski kau tak bisa melihat dimana luka itu.

Dan tersenyumlah, pada negeri ini.

Maka, negeri ini pun akan tersenyum padamu. Sambil megucapkan..

"Maaf" dan "Terima kasih"…

Karena telah menjadi warga negaraku.

Balaslah dengan..

"Aku bahagia sudah lahir di Indonesia."

Kau tak akan tahu, betapa berharganya kalimat itu untuk negeri ini. Yang pastinya akan menangis dan tersenyum mendengarkannya.

Katakanlah itu dengan bangga, jangan takut, jangan malu, jangan ragu.

Agar Indonesia bisa terus tersenyum dan menjadi jaya dikemudian hari.

Fin

* * *

><p>Drabble pendek nan gaje, kok jadi pengen nangis sih?<p> 


End file.
